The osmium-ferrocyanide method for staining of the sarcoplasmic reticulum was used for a morphological study of the various components of the sarcoplasmic reticulum in the atrioventricular node and bundle cells of guinea pig hearts. The results obtained show that each of the regions of the node and bundle have a different, characteristic pattern of distribution of components of sarcoplasmic reticulum.